The S Class
by Yami no Saku-chan
Summary: Greeting her new class, she realizes that this is not a normal class, but a pack of wolves lusting after every part of her. She's the single white lamb in the middle of a pack of wolves, drooling, gazing at her form. Sakura I think you better start running, before you get eaten... "Aoohohoho!" "Grrrr!" NO YAOI, Sakura Centric story, high school version, full summary inside!


Summary: Greeting her new class, she realizes that this is not a normal class, but a pack of wolves lusting after every part of her. She's the single white lamp in the middle of a pack of wolves, drooling, gazing at her form. Sakura I think you better start running, before you get eaten... "Aoohohoho!" "Grrrr!" "No! Let me go!" "Tch, it's your own fault for entering our lair, now you won't be able to escape!"

Rating: M for mature content such as lemons, adult toys, cussing, rough treatments, humiliated, Violence

Parings: Sakura centric, Sakura x many of the hot guys such as the Akatsuki, Gaara, Sasuke, Neji, Kankuro, Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru etc. PM ME IF YOU WANT YOUR NARUTO OCS TO ENTER THIS STORY! (as side characters though...)

**WARNING for this chapter: OOC-NESS, ****_You will meet some mature content, violence (caused by Sasuke) as well as adult toys, so look out! Don't read if you can't handle the per*yness … lol xD_**

**_Edited by: Lunamirror_**

Genres: Romance, hurt/comfort, Ecchi, reverse harem,

**The S Class **

"What the fuck are you doing, you stupid shit-head...Seriously, act your age damn it! Stop staring at me already! Fuck. Stupid shitty teacher...ugh," a pink haired female snarled coldly, glaring icily with her emerald eyes as her hands were clutched tightly.

Everyone in the classroom, which consisted of only males, gazed at her wild form with impure eyes. As if they would do something cruel to her. The long haired female had just entered the classroom for the S class, the top class for all the genius in this high school, and she was the very first and only female to get into this class. Currently, the female was cussing at the male gray haired teacher who had a mask covering half of his face, since he stared too low for her liking. First time meeting her teacher, she knew he wasn't a normal one...but probably a perv, that tried to look up a woman's skirt all the time.

The young girl stood in place, at the front of the class, sighing. She could only hope that the rest of the males weren't like their teacher...She hoped. But of course, like always, she was wrong. Most of the males had the eyes of a wolf looking at their prey, as if she was the little lamp who needed to run for her dear purity. She choked on the air and started coughing quietly, covering her mouth with her left palm.

'Saku...what have you gotten us into! Don't you see we'll...lose it all to unknown men...' The other voice in her head quivered in fear, hiding itself far away in her mind.

The outer person stared blankly at nothing, getting slightly surprised at her inner-self for actually being scared... Which hasn't happened in years, plus she's usually the pervert of the two. She expected her to be jumping in joy of getting all these stunning and hot men to lust for her or them... Apparently, this time, she was surprisingly wrong, since well... Her other personality crept inside a black hole, hugging itself and curling into a ball while shivering.

'What the... Inner... come on... aren't you supposed to be the strongest one of us in situations like these? How do you think I'll handle getting stared at... Like I was a piece of meat... isn't this just crazy or what?' She tried to get the other person back to her side, so she wouldn't have to face this all by herself. After all, she wasn't so good with these kind of weird situations...

Almost every male pair of eyes stared at some parts of her body, as if they were undressing her with their eyes alone. She could feel herself being stripped naked, those eyes unlocking every secret that had been previously hidden.

Suddenly the door slammed open, as someone stomped on the ground, glaring coolly at everyone that looked his way. His hair was black, eyes were pitch black, and at the back of his head, his hair was spiky and short. A few centimeters taller than her as well In height. When their eyes met for a brief moment, she could feel a dark aura coming from him. His eyes met with hers, telling her that he would make her suffer if she went against him. This made the pink haired female's hands shake in fear, at the start she appeared tough, like she could handle anything that came at her, but now she really was like the white lamp, being devoured slowly by the wolves.

You could heard a groan from the person as he went towards his seat, which was at the back of the seats, near the window part.

The teacher coughed lightly, gaining everyone's attention in the process. "Could you please introduce yourself, before we continue with class? Name, hobbies, other?"

Oh yeah, she forgot that she hadn't even told these lustful men her name, they knew nothing of her. And maybe it'd be better if it would stay like that. Who knows what would occur if they knew too much... When she came through the door, she could already feel the teacher's stare, and then she snapped before she said anything else.

She supposed she had to be polite and at least tell them her name. A sigh escaped her lips before she opened up her mouth to speak. "My name is Sakura Haruno, it's a pleasure to meet you," she bowed respectfully, her hair falling down, and shielding her face from their vision. Sakura had learned to be polite and respectful when you meet new people, even though in this case she really didn't want to bow, and show her respect. She even found her voice sounding a bit sarcastic, hopefully no one noticed this.

"Good, good, and what are your hobbies Haruno-san?" the teacher asked calmly, eyeing her back as he stretched out his arm towards it, barely touching her until he brought it back, his eyes glinting evilly to themselves.

She took exactly one minute before she replied. "I have no interesting hobbies." though her mind said otherwise. 'None of your damn business!'

"Class, take care of our new student, and Sasori, you lead her to the dorm, " he ordered, as he pointed to a vacant seat where Sakura could sit.

As she heard the name "Sasori" coming from the teacher's mouth, her eyes looked up, seeing a red haired male nod in response, not looking the slightest interested in showing her around. Or at least, show her to the dorm where she will live.

'Let's hope the dorm is better, then this class...' she thought to herself. But what Sakura didn't know was that it would be far worse than she thought it would be...

-time skip-

After the class session was done, it was time to leave for the dorm with the one that would show her around. She waited alone in the classroom, since the man said he would be back after his art lesson which he had after this lesson.

As she waited, her mind pondered on many things, such as what happened during class, fifteen minutes ago. When she was sitting at her appointed seat, eyes bore into her neck and back, making shivers go up her spine. She felt their hungering gazes, making her want to leave even more. The guys who sat on each of her sides, ignored her existence completely. She greeted them like how she normally would do, but they didn't even as much as glance at her! This pissed of the pinkette, at least they could say something back when she was kind enough to greet them... Well, she would just have to remember this and not do this again, they'll have to approach her first.

When the class session was near its peek, Sasori, the one who would show her around, spoke to her. She was surprised but yet happy that someone would at least speak with her, that's when he told her to wait for him.

When her eyes met his, they didn't see the hunger she has felt so much today, only a bored gaze. She could tell he wasn't interested to bother with her, but he had to since he was asked by the teacher and for some very odd reason, she felt bad for forcing him to show her around.

Sakura didn't want to wait for him for this weird feeling that grumbled deep down in her chest. Who would like to walk around with someone that would probably ignore her the whole time, maybe she could find it by herself, if she's lucky enough that is.

"Ugh," she let her head drop down onto the desk, marking her forehead with red, though she didn't care at the moment.

She was all alone in this classroom where she would be having most of her classes. With the pack of wolves... Alright, she might be wrong for thinking that they are all a bunch of lustful animals, but she did feel something from most of them, and it was not a good feeling. Of course she needed to be cautious, especially when even the teacher tried to look up her skirt.

Sakura shook her head hurriedly, trying to push out the memory from her mind, since she wanted to forget it all.

'Sakura! Sakura!' Inner chanted in her head while pointing at something bellow her desk.

Sakura glanced bellow the desk, seeing something quite odd if she had to say so herself. A banana laid innocently at the floor, she wrapped her hands around it, and picked it up.

"Isn't this plastic...?" She said out loud, feeling that it was hard, and not soft like a normal banana is supposed to be and she wasn't able to peel of the skin.

'Sakura... that is called...a... um...' Inner's face blushed bright red and didn't finish her sentence 'cause she passed out in two seconds.

"..." Sakura stared blankly at the hard and big object in her hand, wondering what it was. "Hmm, maybe I could taste it and see what it tastes like..."

Her lips parted, while her hands pressed the object inside of her cavern, then her lips wrapped around it, her tongue darting, and tasting everything carefully. As she sucked on it, it didn't taste like anything really, it was just very hard and almost slipping out of her mouth since it was quite big. It didn't fit wholly in her mouth, she could only take a small part of it, and she started to wonder if bananas were usually this large?

"What the hell are you doing?" A dark and cold voice spoke from the door, watching her with a disturbed look across his face.

It was the familiar face of Sasuke Uchiha, she got to know all her classmates names when they were forced to introduce themselves to her. Sakura pulled it out of her mouth, holding the banana gently as her eyes looked into his. "Nothing really, I just wondered what it was so I thought I would taste it... To get the flavor..."

"Are you an idiot?" he asked angrily, while stomping towards her, his dark aura enlarging.

"If I was an idiot, I wouldn't be here right now, now would I?" Sakura questioned back, staring at him with her own angry glare.

"You don't know what you are holding, do you? Stupid virgin," he was now standing in front of her, grabbing a hold of the object from her hands, as he held it in front of her face.

"So what if I'm a virgin... Anyways, tell me then, what is that thing that looks like a banana, but its not something you can eat..." she muttered angrily, glaring at the yellow banana thing.

The Uchiha male smirked and leaned in closer to her face, by her ear, whispering softly as he bit down on her ear lobe. "That, you stupid girl, is a toy that adults use for fun..."

"Oh? Really? Like what kind of fun?" The girl asked quite excitedly, wanting to know what the so called "adults" use this for, and if it was fun, then maybe she could use it as well!

The Uchiha boy's smirk grew crueler, as he bit down harder, and breathed onto her ear, making a blush crawl up her face. "Would you like me to show you? You stupid girl."

"Wha-wha-what are you doing...?" her face flushed in embarrassment, as he tugged down her skirt and pulled up her shirt, letting him see her white underwear. They were made of the finest silk, letting him see through her panties, at the spot where he wanted to get access to. He brought the banana at the direction of her panties, Sakura's eyes, and mouth widening upon realization. She finally understood what that banana thing was used for and she wouldn't allow this to happen, her virginity to be taken away by that toy...

She struggled and kicked towards him, trying to get away from this black haired wolf.

"Hn? Why are you struggling stupid girl, now stay put, didn't you want me to show you how they play with it?" The boy asked, smirking at her darkly, his eyes painful to look at.

"Don't you dare put that thing inside of me you bastard! Let me go already!" She yelled, struggling even more in his strong hold around her thighs, as she was still sitting on the chair, though the desk has been shoved away so it was easy to hold her down.

Sasuke fought back against her poor attempts to try and escape his clutches, it was her own fault for being so easy and for tempting him... It's all her fault for pushing him over the edge. Now she should just let him do what he desired to with her body and be grateful to lose her purity to him. He would accept it with open arms, if she would only give in already.

'Stupid girl,' Sasuke snarled inside of his mind, as his aura grew darker and more evil with each passing second.

He was still not releasing her, making her heart beat faster as well as forcing all her muscles to tense. She was nervous, scared, terrified, anyone could tell. She really didn't want to loose what was precious to her and not to a person like this, absolutely not... This made her throw punches and kicks at him harder and faster, in hopes he would finally let go.

One of her kicks made it through, clashing with his face and forcing him to fall to the ground with a loud thud. Sakura stood up from the chair in a hurry and fixed her clothes as fast as possible, grabbing a hold of her school bag and began strolling quickly past him.

Something made her come to a halt and she looked back, seeing the Uchiha boy's hand latched around her ankle as he slowly got back up, blood running from his nose.

A horrid expression appeared on her face as she saw his bloody state glaring at her while proceeding to grip hold of her wrist as he got back up to his feet. He pulled her back to him and did something that she thought no man should do to a woman. He slapped her across her cheek, leaving a red burning mark on her skin. Her eyes could only stare in shock, while her mouth gaped silently. He grabbed a hold of her collar and dragged her face closer to his, so their noses were almost touching.

"Tch, what do you think you're doing you stupid girl, hn? Mark my words, I will take your virginity in ways you would never have imagined," he growled, spiting into her face as he spoke.

Then Sasuke let go of her and walked out of the classroom, glaring at two males that had been watching this whole time.

As soon as she felt his presence long gone, her knees gave up, and she slipped down to the floor, tears strumming down, and staining her face.

"Your brother is cruel Itachi, maybe you should teach him some etiquette," a bored voice stated as he went towards the now broken girl.

"Hn," Itachi said in reply, though the red head didn't expect much back from him.

Sasori bent down to Sakura's eye level and placed his hand softly on her cheek, above the bruise that the younger Uchiha had left. "Can you stand up, Sakura-san?"

Sakura blinked her eyes instead of nodding and the red head helped her back up to her feet, holding her hand in his as he lead her out of the classroom, Itachi following from behind.

Chapter 1 end

**Guys! Girls! Don't worry about Sasuke, he will get better, he just has it... yeah... don't want to spoil to much so xD If you think I'm a perv for writing this, then guess what? You are a perv for reading it! Hahaha! **

**I hope my Sakura fans are happy now... Anyways reviewers are much appreciated and I have already warned you, so no complains ;) Thank you for reading! :D **


End file.
